


Rain

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds a lonely angel by the side of the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyg/gifts).



> A/N 1: For lilyg who wanted Dean/Castiel and rain.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

It’s pouring and Dean just manages to miss getting soaked after towing a stranded college student with a flat tire.

Dean’s driving home when he sees a lonely figure by the side of the road. The guy doesn’t have a suitcase and his clothes are completely saturated with water. Dean thinks the man has an umbrella, but as he gets closer Dean can see the guy is shielding himself from rain with two large appendages protruding from his back. Wings Dean’s mind provides helpfully.

The poor guy has to be miserable in this weather and Dean makes a split second decision to pull over and help the guy out.

“You’re all wet,” Dean shouts over the noise of the storm. It’s a little obvious, but Dean’s never met an angel and he’s a wee bit intimidate.

“Yes, I am.”

“Why are you out here and now somewhere warm?”

“I’ve been kicked out of my home,” the angel replies and Dean’s heart squeezes in sympathy. He can’t not help the guy now.

“You’re coming home with me,” Dean says, or commands, he’s not quite sure.

The angel flashes a speculative glance at Dean, but apparently doesn’t believe that Dean is a threat because he climbs in the car.


End file.
